


You're Beautiful

by nuuboo (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nuuboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet of Kakashi and Iruka's evening off, based on a request asking after Kakashi's reaction to being called 'beautiful'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful

The clock on the mantle is loud. Kakashi’s always thought so, but Iruka insists that it’s just fine as it is. He’s stopped bringing it up, even when its ticking annoys him. Iruka is a warm, cozy weight against his side. Kakashi can smell the tea he’s drinking from where he is; Iruka offers him a sip, and Kakashi declines. 

When Iruka turns his head, Kakashi thinks it’s because of the damned clock again. He thinks to mention it, but Iruka is silent, still staring at the mantle. Or at him. He can’t tell with his nose buried in the pages of a novel that, for once, isn’t as obscene as his typical favourites. Iruka bought it for him a week ago, saying the cover compelled him to buy it. Kakashi doesn’t see anything remotely compelling about the cover; it’s drab, the font is plain, and the colouring is muted. But the book’s a good one—about a soldier out at war, trapped by the guilt of his fallen comrades on the battlefield around him. Kakashi thinks there’ll be a happy ending, and he knows that’s why Iruka bought it. He doesn’t say that, though. 

“You’re beautiful,” Iruka says. Kakashi grunts once, turns a page, and reads two lines of dialogue.   


He looks over to find that it  _is_  him that Iruka’s staring at. He holds his gaze, expression blank save for that curious look in his eyes that Iruka knows well enough to pick up on immediately. Iruka smiles, and Kakashi’s brows furrow by two degrees. 

“You are,” Iruka insists in response to Kakashi’s silent rebuttal. “Really.” Kakashi looks down at Iruka’s tea, searching for wisps of steam. His hair falls in its typical disarray around his head, a soft mess; day-old stubble decorates his jaw, and the dark circles under his eyes seem just a little lighter today than they were last week. He doesn’t look up, because he knows Iruka’s still staring. Iruka can see the subtle movement of his jaw as Kakashi grinds his teeth in a habit that means neither irritation or anxiety. Kakashi blinks rapidly, four times in succession. Iruka smiles. The clock is still loud. 

“Do you like the book?” Iruka asks.  


“Yes,” Kakashi replies, almost instantly. He stops for a second, shoulders relaxing. “It’s good.”   


“I’m glad. I thought you’d like it.”  


Kakashi nods.  _Tick, tick, tick._ “You were right.”


End file.
